Hank Horrigan
"You've gotten a lot farther than you should have, but then you haven't met Hank Horrigan either. Background Horrigan is a huge man-like armored figure, born in 2211. Originally a Secret Service agent for Enclave President. Colonel Whitfield, Horrigan was sent out with several other teams to search for slaves for use in excavating the remains of the Mariposa Military Base. In September of 2236, scientists unearthed the F.E.V. and mutations began to occur among those who come in contact with it, including Horrigan, who was quickly transported back to the Enclave for further research. Sometime between 2236 and 2238, Frank Horrigan underwent his transformation into a super mutant. During this period, he was kept under heavy sedation and operated on by Enclave technicians and scientists under the directions of Dr. Charles Curling. Following testing in January of 2239, it was decided that Horrigan should be activated for field operations. After a series of successful and bloody missions ending in March of 2239, the Enclave created a modified version of power armor specifically to encapsulate Horrigan's bulk. From this point forward, Frank was "married" to his suit. He could not be separated from it as it continually pumped him full of drugs, acting as a "life support." Characteristics Horrigan is a mutant, but he had been a monster before his exposure to FEV in the military base, as he had many psychological problems. Horrigan never considered himself a mutant; only the scientists at the Enclave would have considered him one, but they mostly referred to him as an "experiment," and even then, not to his face. Most soldiers considered Horrigan a walking nuke, something the tech boys built, and they were not generally aware of his mutant status. Most did consider him a freak, and there were few soldiers who wanted to accompany him on missions. Horrigan's loyalty to the Presidency, the Enclave and the armed forces was present before his exposure to FEV, and it was reinforced by Presidential Directive through various conditioning and testing programs developed by the Enclave. Horrigan's low intelligence (which was further damaged by the FEV exposure) made these conditioning programs take root easily. Standing more than 12 feet tall, Horrigan is significantly taller and bulkier than a standard super mutant. His FEV mutation was further augmented with controlled injections of an experimental modified version of FEV developed by the Enclave, resulting in Horrigan being a "next-gen" super mutant: stronger, faster, tougher and just plain meaner. Additionally, a special suit of power armor was cybernetically grafted onto his body, transforming him into a walking death machine without peer. Cybernetic elements include bionic eyes, arm control mechanisms and leg rotators. Roleplay Information Due to the OP Nature Of Hank Horrigan, He'll be rped by different People and only at Certain Times. Horrigan has Extreme Durability in RP, and is equipped with two unique weapons normally unobtainable, an End Boss plasma gun and an End Boss knife. He is also very fast, (being able to attack 5 times before an reaction). Additionally, Horrigan's armor grants him high resistance against small arms fire, explosions and laser and plasma bolts, but is somewhat vulnerable to electricity. This special cybernetic armor cannot be bypassed even by critical hits, which makes him extremely hard to kill.